In recent years, it has become more popular and fashionable for woman to wear exercise clothing, and particularly yoga-type clothing, as an all-day attire. While there is an assortment of nursing-style tops for nursing women, there is not currently available a convenient and comfortable exercise-style top that is fashionable, provides support and is also configured for nursing. Furthermore, many of the features of this garment make it adjustable, which is also important and necessary for nursing woman. This garment is thus fashionable, comfortable, sweat-wicking, flattering, form-fitting (despite a changing form), supportive, and discrete, as it allows the user to nurse conveniently and quickly without exposing any more of her body than necessary.